


Наука требует

by Alata



Series: Истории Академии Новой Луны [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen, Shock-content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alata/pseuds/Alata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изобретённые зелья надо на ком-то тестировать.<br/>Мышки - вполне подходящий объект для экспериментов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наука требует

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2013 на diary.ru.

Сьюзи тихо выбралась из комнаты, на цыпочках прошла по коридору и, воровато оглянувшись, проскользнула на лестницу, ведущую на чердак. Их комната находилась под самой крышей, но вот это помещение было ещё выше. Там приходилось идти пригнувшись, чтобы не набить шишек о балки, но девочка не жаловалась. Лучше уж так, чем терпеть слёзы подруг. Манбаваран со вздохом подумала, что во многих вещах Акко и Лоттэ – нежные фиалки с тонкой душевной организацией. Стоит им узнать, чем она занимается здесь по ночам – и проблем не оберёшься. Акко наверняка устроит скандал, а вот от Лоттэ вполне можно ожидать полновесной истерики.  
Так что лучше им не знать.  
Фонарь покачивался в руке, и на его свет радостно слетались пушистые ночные бабочки. Сьюзи всё никак не могла найти времени, чтобы разобраться, откуда они тут берутся в таком количестве. Может, выводятся где-то? Или они в принципе сюда со всей округи слетаются?  
Мимо, задев крылом руку девочки, пронеслась летучая мышь и канула в темноту. Этих созданий на чердаке тоже было немало. Они гроздьями висели на балках, поблёскивая на Сьюзи бусинками глаз, шурша крыльями и зевая. Скоро они разлетятся на ночную охоту, если, конечно, не предпочтут, рискуя своими жизнями ради лёгкой добычи, караулить бабочек, неминуемо слетающихся к рабочему месту Манбаваран.  
Да, на самом деле её рабочее место было здесь, на чердаке. Ниже, в спальне, была лишь учебная и теоретическая зона. Основные эксперименты Сьюзи проводила именно в пыльном, затканном паутиной пространстве под крышей. Так было и спокойнее и безопаснее, хотя девочке потребовалось много времени, чтобы обустроить всё так, как надо.  
Поставив фонарь на стол, добытый в кладовке, Сьюзи подошла к стоящей рядом большой кубической железной клетке с мелкими ячейками.  
\- Добрый вечер, пушистики, – улыбнулась она, царапнув решётку. Живность внутри с писком заметалась по клетке, шарахнувшись от её руки. – Надеюсь, вы готовы отдать свои жизни на благо науки.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Сьюзи развернулась к вешалке, сняла с неё плотный белый халат, надела его и застегнула на все пуговицы. Пригладив отвороты рукавов, она надела длинный кожаный фартук, покрытый пятнами неизвестного происхождения, а кое-где и прожжённый насквозь. Завязав тесёмки за спиной, девочка спрятала волосы под плотной косынкой, надела защитную маску и вернулась к столу. Открыв боковую дверцу, она достала пишущую машинку, водрузила её на табуретку возле клетки, вставила лист бумаги и взмахнула палочкой, чётко проговаривая заклинание. Аппарат лязгнул. Кивнув своим мыслям, Сьюзи выставила на стол часы и две одинаковых коробочки, а потом вытащила из ящика стола плотные чёрные перчатки и надела их.  
\- Итак, – начала диктовать она, и машинка бодро застучала по бумаге, – эксперимент номер пятьсот двадцать четыре. Абзац. Цель эксперимента: подтвердить теоретические данные о том, что добавленный в зелье порошок изумруда способен сделать его действие более агрессивным. Абзац. Теоретическое обоснование: предположение сделано на основе косвенных данных из монографии Элизабет Ньюкамбер «Великие и малые камни», а также практических наблюдений за изменением свойства зелий с добавлением кварца, произведённых в экспериментах… – девочка заглянула в бухгалтерскую книгу, лежащую на полке, – с четыреста девяносто первого по пятьсот пятый. Абзац. Материалы эксперимента: для производства порошка использован изумрудный лом четвёртой группы качества, приобретённый в ювелирной лавке Ритальди. Камни разделены на две равновесные части и истёрты в ступках – медной с медным пестиком и гранитной с гранитным пестиком. Порошки будут добавлены в равных долях в зелья из одного флакона. Эксперимент будет производиться на двухлетних домовых мышах из одного помёта. К эксперименту представлены три зелья: ранозаживляющее, разъедающее и отравляющее, добавление дополнительных ингредиентов в которые возможно в любой момент после окончания приготовления. Скобка открывается. Информация о стандартном действии указанных зелий дана в отчётах с номерами двести восемьдесят восемь, триста один и триста двадцать пять. Скобка закрывается.  
Переведя дыхание, Сьюзи подошла к клетке, взяла в левую руку одну из шести стоящих на столе банок, а в правую – щипцы с похожими на дырявые ложки концами. Сдвинув крышку в верхней стенке клетки, девочка просунула в неё руку и пошуровала щипцами в опилках, в которые закопались будущие жертвы её эксперимента. Спустя секунду, она уже вытаскивала отчаянно пищащую мышь, осторожно сжимая её щипцами. Сунув добычу во взятую со стола банку, Сьюзи поставила её на полку возле клетки и взяла вторую банку. Посадив в неё вторую пленницу, девочка поставила банку рядом с первой и вернулась к клетке. Ей нужно было отловить ещё четверых. Уже пойманные мышки отчаянно пытались выбраться, суча лапками по гладкому стеклу и прыгая в банках. В их маленьких глазках отражающих свет фонаря, плескались ужас и беспросветное отчаяние. Ну, или Манбаваран так казалось. Ей сложно было оценить эмоции мышей. У неё и с людьми-то иногда проблемы были. Или чуть-чуть чаще, чем иногда.  
Взяв флакон с первым зельем, девочка осторожно откупорила его, разлила в две пробирки, плотно закрыла их пробками и установила в держателе в центре стола.  
\- Абзац, – произнесла Сьюзи, и пишущая машинка щёлкнула, перепрыгивая строчку. – Часть первая. Ранозаживляющее зелье. Абзац. Зелье с добавлением трёх граммов изумрудного порошка, истолчённого в медной ступке.  
Банка с первой мышкой переместилась на стол. Отмерив на весах три грамма из первой коробочки, девочка осторожно ссыпала порошок в одну из пробирок, аккуратно взболтала и посмотрела на просвет.  
\- Абзац. Зелье стало прозрачным, но цвет не изменился.  
Вернув пробирку в держатель, Сьюзи взяла заточенную спицу, прицелилась и ткнула в мышку. Та, насаженная на металлический стержень, отчаянно задёргалась и заверещала, разевая пасть и пытаясь отпихнуть от себя орудие пытки. Взяв пробирку, Манбаваран наклонила её над банкой, и зелье стекло по спице прямо в рану. Девочка попыталась вытащить орудие, но затихшая мышка была слишком лёгкой, и никак не хотела сползать на дно. Вздохнув, Сьюзи взяла стеклянную палочку из ящика и спихнула подопытного со спицы. Мышка лежала на боку и мелко вздрагивала. Маленькие глазки побелели, шерсть начала вылезать клочьями. Но стоило Манбаваран задуматься о том, стоит ли считать эту часть эксперимента провальной, как животное встряхнулось, неуверенно село и принялось вылизываться. Шерсть слезла полностью, но рана затянулась, и мышка явно чувствовала себя неплохо.  
\- Абзац. Мышь будет находиться под наблюдением в течение следующей недели, – продиктовала Сьюзи, вернула банку на полку и взяла следующую. – Абзац. Зелье с добавлением трёх граммов изумрудного порошка, истолчённого в гранитной ступке.  
Повторив манипуляции, девочка пронаблюдала за тем, как мышка сначала обросла курчавой рыжей шерстью, но потом всё-таки сдохла.  
\- Абзац. Объект погиб. Препарирование и детальное обследование трупа будет проведено завтра. Объект помещён на хранение в холодильную камеру, – продиктовала девочка, пряча банку с мышкой в ящик, на котором была размашисто нарисована синяя снежинка. – Абзац. Часть вторая. Разъедающее зелье. Абзац. Зелье с добавлением трёх граммов изумрудного порошка, истолчённого в медной ступке.  
Прокомментировав изменение цвета и плотности зелья, Манбаваран поставила на стол очередной объект эксперимента, задержала дыхание, отодвинулась от горлышка банки и вылила содержимое пробирки на перепуганное животное. Одновременно с шипением зелья, разъедающего плоть, раздался пронзительный визг, от которого у Сьюзи заложило уши. Она, делая шаг назад, убрала руки от банки, за секунды наполнившейся белёсым дымом. В дыму, выплёскивая его, как воду, через край, металось нечто, форму которого разобрать уже не удавалось. Визг захлёбывался, быстро превращаясь в бульканье и хрип. Сьюзи внимательно наблюдала за происходящим, диктуя описание. Наконец, мышка затихла, и дым начал таять, оседая в пузырящуюся лиловую лужицу на дне банки. Манбаваран подошла, осторожно взяла её в руки и посмотрела на просвет.  
\- Абзац. Тело мыши разложилось полностью до густой жидкости лилового цвета. Стекло не нагрелось. Дым имеет запах корицы. Утилизация образцов будет произведена по стандартной процедуре.  
Девочка осторожно поставила банку и пробирку в высокий заколдованный ящик для утилизации, обклеенный печатями, и вернулась к столу. Следующая мышка сжалась на дне своего последнего стеклянного прибежища и мелко дрожала. Сьюзи добавила во вторую пробирку три грамма порошка из другой коробочки и придвинула к себе банку с заметавшейся на дне мышью. Задержав дыхание, девочка вылила зелье и тут же убрала руки, отходя от стола на пару шагов. Манбаваран была готова к очередному воплю, но на этот раз объект эксперимента просто дёрнулся пару раз и затих. Плоть медленно сползала с костей, растекаясь на дне бурой жижей. Даже дыма не было. Сьюзи, закончив диктовку, взяла банку в руки и какое-то время рассматривала оскалившийся мышиный череп с потёками растворённой кожи и шерсти на зубах. Внутренности вывалились из разъеденного зельем брюха и теперь жирно поблёскивали в лужице, резко пахнущей свиным навозом.  
Откашлявшись и отправив банку с пробиркой к предыдущей партии, Манбаваран вернулась к столу. Девочка отловила вторую группу подопытных и зевнула. Ей хотелось спать, но нужно было закончить эксперимент.  
\- Абзац. Часть третья. Отравляющее зелье. Абзац. Зелье с добавлением трёх граммов изумрудного порошка, истолчённого в медной ступке. В качестве приманки использован кусок шпика весом около двух грамм.  
Повторив манипуляции с весами и пробиркой, Сьюзи на несколько секунд окунула в зелье шпик и пододвинула к себе банку. Мышка на дне попискивала и всё ещё пыталась выбраться. Манбаваран очень хотелось сказать ей, что не судьба ей спастись, но негоже засорять официальный отчёт посторонними репликами.  
\- Вымачивание производилось в течение десяти секунд. Мышь обращает внимание на приманку не сразу. Пометка. В следующих экспериментах с отравляющими зельями попробовать использовать растёртый яичный желток.  
Мышка, устав метаться по банке, уселась на дне столбиком, умильно сложив крошечные лапки перед грудью, и принялась умываться. Почесав за ухом, зверёк принюхался и вцепился в шпик. Надкусив его пару раз, мышка отбросила приманку и снова заметалась по банке. Движения были хаотичные и дёрганные. Она скорее билась о стеклянные стенки, чем пыталась выбраться. Спустя три минуты животное затихло. Мышь лежала на боку и конвульсивно подёргивалась. Из ушей, рта и носа текла серая слизь. Спустя ещё полминуты Сьюзи констатировала смерть объекта.  
\- Абзац. Препарирование и детальное обследование трупа будет проведено завтра. Объект помещён на хранение в холодильную камеру. Абзац. Зелье с добавлением трёх граммов изумрудного порошка, истолчённого в гранитной ступке. В качестве приманки использован кусок шпика весом около двух грамм.  
На неё снова напала зевота, но Манбаваран мужественно боролась со сном. Нельзя же бросить эксперимент на середине, верно? Закинув отравленный шпик в банку, девочка подтащила к столу табуретку и уселась ждать, набубнивая машинке комментарии. Мышка обнюхала приманку, чихнула и с минуту расхаживала по банке. Сьюзи, уже решив, что эта часть эксперимента провалилась, взялась за банку, когда зверёк всё-таки впился зубами в шпик.  
\- Судя по тому, что подопытный с видимым удовольствием поглощает приманку, зелье приятно на вкус для мышей, – прокомментировала девочка, садясь обратно на табуретку. – Предполагаю, что…  
Со смачным чпоканьем мышь лопнула, выбросив фонтанчик крови и чего-то дурно пахнущего под самый потолок. От неожиданности Сьюзи дёрнулась назад, едва не упав вместе с табуреткой. Брызги и мелкие ошмётки усеяли стол.  
\- Кхм… – Манбаваран осторожно заглянула в банку. – В связи с тем, что подопытный… взорвался, провести детальное исследование трупа не представляется возможным. Уцелевшие останки будут проанализированы химическим путём. Абзац. Выводы по эксперименту будут сделаны в следующем отчёте после проведения необходимых анализов.  
Душераздирающе зевнув, Сьюзи расколдовала машинку, спрятала отчёт в папку, а потом вытащила из угла ведро с тряпкой. Налив туда воды из большой бутыли, девочка принялась отмывать стол и пол от дурно пахнущих кровавых брызг. Она с огромным удовольствием сделала бы это завтра, но присохшие к дереву ошмётки мыши оттереть гораздо труднее, чем свежие.  
На столе мирно светил фонарь в виде черепа, глупые ночные бабочки тяжело бились в стекло, под потолком шуршали и попискивали летучие мыши, над крышей медленно плыла ночь, а будущий великий алхимик Сьюзи Манбаваран старательно оттирала с пола последствия одного из своих экспериментов.


End file.
